


30 Day OTP Challenge

by Miss_blue664



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 9,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_blue664/pseuds/Miss_blue664





	1. Holding Hands

Dorian was an interesting man, all fire and snark in public. He used his intellect as a weapon as much as he did his magic in actual combat. It had taken some time for Bull to realize, that Dorian was insecure of himself, pushing people away with thinly veiled insults and sharp barbs. And once Bull had proven that he wasn’t going to let insults push him away, Dorian slowly warmed to him.

And it had taken a lot of flirting, and a lot of ego stroking to get to where they were now.

Bull ran his hand along Dorians naked back, sweat still cooling over his olive skin. He was already asleep, but Bull was still basking in the after glow, the moments when he could enjoy watching Dorians face. Asleep he was still as gorgeous as when awake, but he was relaxed, calm, serene. Bull interlaced their fingers and gently kissed each one. When he fell asleep Dorian would wake and steal away from his bed, still denying that this was becoming more than just a fling. Bull understood Dorians need to be cautious. So for now, he was hold the sleeping man’s hand in his and watch him until sleep took him. And tomorrow, when he woke he’d have these memories to sustain him until the next night Dorian darkened his door frame.


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

Dorian folded himself into the warm embrace of The Iron Bulls arms, it was freezing, which he supposed was normal in the Emprise. But makers arse he wanted nothing more than to set everything on fire and get even a remote feeling of being thawed! He silently thanked the maker that Bull was so large and so very warm. Even in the bitter cold he was shirtless. Dorian figured his ability to withstand the cold was built into Bulls very being, unlike Dorian who’s very being was built to abhore the cold. He shivered and let out a chilled breath and tried desperately to get closer to the Bull.

He felt Bull stir and for a moment he panicked, what if Bull didn’t want to hold him? What if drew attention to Dorians desire to be physically closer to their whole party? Then he realized, everyone already knew, it wasn’t like Bull was discreet when they’d first started sleeping together. He also realized, The Inquisitor was in their tent and Varric was in his tent. Neither of them awake to notice or care.

Bull pulled Dorian closer, “why haven’t you grabbed your blanket?” Bull asked in a low rumble of sleep.

“Well I didn’t want it smelling of Qunari sweat.”

The barb failed to have any real weight behind it, and Bull snorted, “go get it before you rattle your teeth out of your head.”

Dorian complied quickly, bemoaning the loss of heat as he grabbed his blanket and ran back to Bull.

Bull got them both situated and kissed the top of Dorians head, “sleep. I’ll keep watch now.”

Dorian leaned his head against the vast expanse of Bulls chest, the blanket combined with Bulls warmth made sleep seem easy and Dorian dozed off with a soft thanks. Bull smiled and fell silent, “sleep well.”


	3. Gaming/Watching a Movie

Bull fidgeted, the shirt was tight and the pants were also, tight. Everything about these clothes were restrictive. There wasn’t even a place for him to secure his battle axe, and the thought of being with a weapon made him even more nervous. Yet, Dorian had practically begged him to go with him to see some play that had requested permission to perform for the inquisitor. Bull, having a weak spot for Dorian, couldn’t say no. Which is how he found himself in a set of tight fighting clothing. He looked himself over in the looking glass and nodded. Hopefully Dorian would be pleased, Bull had made sure to go to Jose to get something to wear that would be appropriate.

A knock at the door signified Dorians arrival. He walked over and opened the door.

Bull watched Dorians jaw hit the ground.

“So this is what it takes to make you speechless.”

Dorian recovered and laughed heartily, “well I certainly didn’t expect this! You look… Very nice.”

Bull leaned down and kissed Dorians cheek, “as do you Kadan.”

Dorians skin colored just a touch at the word, he cleared his throat and looked away, “well, if we do not hurry we shall be late!”

Bull chuckled, “by all means lead the way.”

Dorian did, and Bull noted with a small smile, Dorian was wearing faux armor pieces with a Dawn Stone accent. Dorian really was a sap. Bull loved it.


	4. On a Date

Bull wrapped his arm around Dorian’s shoulders as they walked along the board walk, Dorian nibbling on a bag of cotton candy and Bull looking over the strip for something else to do. He spotted one of those ‘knock the bottle down’ games and pulled Dorian to it. 

“Kaffas!” Dorian laughed, “Warn me before you change directions!’ 

“What do you want me to win you?” Bull asked with a grin as they stopped in front of the booth. 

“Oh Maker, Bull, you do not have to do that!” 

“I want to Dorian.” he reached over and wiped a stray strand of cotton candy from Dorian’s mustache. Dorian blinked as Bull sucked his finger into his mouth and cleaned it free of the offending sugar. The thinner male blushed, muttering to himself, “Fine. I want the biggest one!” 

Bull grinned, “Done!” He walked over to the booth and offered up the cash, received the base balls and did a little stretching showing off for Dorian. Silver eyes watched greedily, always amazed a little at the power in Bulls body. Then with out warning Bull threw the ball and Dorian and the booth keeper watched as the bottles toppled over. Bull grinned and with all his balls tossed and all bottles knocked to the ground the booth keeper handed over a giant teddy bear. 

Dorian laughed and leaned up to kiss Bull, “My hero.” 

“You can keep it so long as you promise me one thing.” Bull said seriously.

Dorian blinked, “Alright.” 

“It doesn’t replace me for your snuggling needs.” 

Dorian sputtered laughter, “Oh, never! It will never be as comfortable as you.” 

Dorian linked his arm into Bulls and they continued on, Dorian have more fun than he’d had in a long time.


	5. Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

Dorian was no stranger to kissing, ever since he figured out what sex was and how he liked it, kissing had been a very active part of his physical life style. 

His first kiss was when he was 15, he and a few other boys while in the circle had found a book in the libraries about sex. They had been close, did everything together, so naturally, they wanted to do what the book said. Together. The first chapter had been on kissing, Dorian had read and re-read the chapter, anxious to feel the fluttering of the stomach the book described when someone kissed you right. How you’re knees went weak, how you instinctively closed your eyes to bask in the contact, Dorian craved that. 

Needless to say, kissing another 15 year old boy went as well as could be expected, and the teachers had found out. Dorian remembered that the other boy’s lips were dry, too thin and his breath smelled of their dinner. 

His first kiss that rendered him weak in the knees was with Felix. Before he got sick and before Felix realized he wasn’t really into sex. Dorian respected Felix for telling him no before he’d gotten to head over heals for the man. And at least, out of everything, he still had a friend who didn’t care about his ‘affliction’, as his father put it. Felix was a kind man, warm and passionate and Dorian dearly missed him. 

There had been many kisses in Dorian’s life, but non compared to The Iron Bull. Bull was so many things, at first a curiosity. Qunari were a mystery, even as much as they were hated by his people. It would have driven him mad with all the teasing Bull did not to sleep with him. At least then his curiosity would be sated. What he didn't expect, as much the physical enjoyment, he discovered Bulls kisses did many of the things, that the one book had described. Made his knees go weak, made his stomach twist in knots and alternative seem to flip, and he always closed his eyes to loose himself in the feel of Bulls lips. 

Which was probably why he kept going back after the initial drunk curiosity venture. 

Bull was like no other lover. He was fierce and violent sometimes, but Dorian loved it. He was also calm, slow and gentle. He could make Dorian fall apart with a touch, a kiss and a simple whispered word. There had been nights when Bull had found Dorian sobbing into his pillow in the middle of their love making simply because Dorian had never felt so… loved in all his life. Bull completed him, inside and out. 

He hoped, one day, the number of kisses that he could remember, would be kisses he and Bull shared.


	6. Wearing Each Other's Clothing

Dorian groaned as he stretched and yawned, “What time is it?” 

“Almost noon.” 

Dorian sat up with a panicked look, “What?”

“Did you have something planned?” Bull asked with a chuckle, “I didn’t have the heart to wake you, we’ve been on the road for so long and you don’t sleep well on the road.” 

Dorian gave a mock glare before settling back down into the pillows, “Ass.” 

“I just used the time to ask that painter to paint a picture of you sleeping.” 

Dorian’s eyes went wide. 

Bull again laughed, “I’m joking, but I did take all our clothes down to be washed.”

Dorian blinked, “You did?”

“I did.”

“What am I supposed to wear?”

It’s was Bulls turn to blink, “I’m sorry?”

“Bull… all my clothes were destroyed by the venatori in that surprise attack that destroyed my tent! That was the only robe I had left, it takes DAYS for them to do laundry, what am I supposed to wear!” 

Bull blinked, “I have some extra pants and I THINK I have a shirt. You could wear that long enough to go down to the courtyard and get something basic enough.” 

Dorian scoffed, “Your pants would fall off me.”

“Use a belt.” 

“I will look hideous!”

“Well I could ask Solas for a spare robe… he might have something you can wear.” 

Dorian moaned, “Thats even worse!”

“Or I could ask Cole.” 

“Stop.. no… no. Just… I’ll wear your clothing.” 

Bull smirked, “It’s only to the court yard and back.”

“That’s the worse part! people will see me!” 

“Would you rather go naked? I know I certainly wouldn’t complain!”

Bull got a pillow to the face, “You lecherous oaf! No!”

“Then you’ll do fine in my clothes until you can get a spare robe.”

–

Dorian nearly died at the comments of people seeing him in Bull’s pants. Bull looked so proud, just another mark that Dorian was his. Secretly, Dorian rather liked Bulls pants, they were very comfortable.


	7. Cosplaying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU, also kind of Meta.

Dorian looked himself over in the mirror. Everything was perfect, like everything he did, he did it with zeal and to absolute perfection. Which of course meant exactly like the character he wanted. He grabbed the mage staff and headed out to the first day of the convention. He was looking forward to meeting up with his friend from online. He only knew his screen name ‘HisRAD’, however he was supposed to be the Mercenary Captain to his Rebel Mage. Dorian went to their pre set meet up spot and parked it.

He lost track of time as people came over to take his picture complementing him on his costume. It was until a shadow fell over his shoulder he paused. He spun around and face off with a very grey and broad chest, his eyes slowly panned up to a face that was both handsome and painted grey. Broad horns were glued to the man’s head and an eye patch covered one eye.

“Hissrad?” Dorian asked hopefully.

“ThebigD?” He grinned.

“That is not my screen name any more!”

“Fuckin’ A you look amazing!” The man grinned and leaned down to hug him. Dorian wasn’t expecting the contact but quickly wrapped his arms around the thick muscled neck, “as do you!”

“By the way, you can call my Bull.”

“Dorian. It is a pleasure to finally meet you.”

“The pleasure is mine. But I like sharing pleasure.” He winked.

Dorian groaned, but was smiling, “and here I was thinking the flirting was simply and on line personality of yours.”

“Nope.”

“Well.. We shall see about the pleasure sharing.” Dorian grinned, “for now be a dear and hold me to take a picture, it would make the fan girls swoon.”

The grey pained Qunari swept Dorian off his feet, “you need only but ask.”


	8. Shopping

Bull sat back with a sigh and stretched his arms up over his head, he’d promised Dorian a day out doing what ever he wanted - his treat. He just hadn’t realized that would entail a day long shopping trip. Now that wasn’t to say that he wasn’t enjoying watching Dorian primp and preen, but Dorian had more energy for this kind of thing than he did. Yet, so long as Dorian was happy, Bull was happy. 

“What about this one?” Dorian asked walking out of the changing room in a deep purple robe with gold accents. 

Bull looked up and nodded, “Makes your skin pop.” 

Dorian smirked, “It does doesn’t it.” 

Bull watched with a half smile and a lazy eye as Dorian admired himself in the looking glass. He looked up with interest as Dorian sauntered over and plopped himself down in Bull’s lap. 

“You look tired Amatus.” 

“You have more energy for this kind of stuff than I do.” 

“You aren’t enjoying yourself?” Dorain looked momentarily panicked.

“I am enjoying every moment, I like seeing you happy Kadan.”

Dorian rolled his eyes to hide his blush, “You sappy oaf.” 

“The sappiest.” 

“Shall I change back and perhaps we can go find a café to have lunch?” 

“I’d like that.” Bull nodded. 

Dorian smiled and was about to get up, but Bull caught him and pulled him down for a kiss. He whispered against Dorian’s lips, “And if you came out wearing nothing I would be even more pleased.” 

Dorian smacked Bull’s chest, “You perverted beast! No!” 

Bull laughed and let Dorian go, Dorian scrambled from Bulls lap scarlet darkening his neck and shoulders even as a secret smile touched his lips.


	9. Hanging Out With Friends

Dorian relaxed against Bulls side and listened to the latest misadventure of the Bull’s Chargers. Krem and Skinner were taking turns telling the tale and Bull was laughing. 

It had taken months to feel this comfortable with not only Bull, but himself, to be seen touching and touching around people who were basically Bull’s family. The first time Dorian had plopped himself in Bull’s lap while he sat around talking to the Chargers, Krem’s mouth had hung open shocked and Skinner held out her hand to Dalish for coin. A bet, apparently. Bull had simply wrapped his arm around Dorian’s hip and kept right on talking as if nothing was out of the ordinary and the others soon caught on. Krem shut his mouth and Dalish went back to teasing Krem about his crush on Lace Harding. 

So Dorian did it again and again, more frequently to the point he had to stop himself from plopping into Bulls lap when they sat around the war table. He was sure if he did it there, Cassandra would look scandalized, Vivienne would give a disapproving shake of her head and everyone else would just stare. Yet, here came Varric and Cole to join them, cards in hand. 

If Varric wanted to play Wicked Grace, then Cullen, Josephine, and a few other from the inner circle would be alone. Dorian attempted to get up, but Bull held him close, “Easy Kadan, they won’t judge you.” Dorian was the only one who heard Bulls words. He relaxed back into Bulls side and sure enough as more and more of their friends came to the table, no one gave them a second look. 

Dorian turned his head and placed a secret kiss to Bull’s pectoral muscle and in return he got a gentle squeeze on his knee from Bulls hand. Running away and joining the inquisition had been the best thing Dorian had ever done in his 20 odd years on this world. He’d found a place where not only did he belong politically, but also spiritually. These people, so strange and from different walks of Thedas they accepted him for who he was, and he knew with Bull by his side he could face even greater fears.


	10. With Animal Ears

Bull bit his lip, trying desperately to control the round of snickering he knew was coming. Dorian stood there, looking half torn between anger and disbelief as he felt what were one very beautiful olive colored human ears were, now long pointed cat ears. They matched his hair, which, Bull noted, he was Dorian would be thankful of if this was a permanent change. 

“You’re laughing!” Dorian’s voice was shrill, “You bastard! Why in the Makers name are you laughing!?”

“We-well… you look so damned cute!” Bull sputtered. Sera was not trying to hide her howls of laughter from behind Bull. Even the Inquisitor was snickering as she flipped through a spell book. 

“It’s not funny you two timing blonde mongrol!” Dorian threw a fire ball at Sera, missed her by several feet but at least it got her to stop laughing. 

“Oye!”

Bull walked over and managed to school his laughter away and pulled Dorian into a hug, “East Kadan, easy. Boss is working on it. We’ll fix it okay?” 

“I look hideous!” Dorian moaned into Bulls chest. 

“You look good in everything, remember?” Bull asked.

Dorian laughed with a hiccup, “Not this!” 

“Shh, relax, I’ve got you.” Bull held him close and rocked them side to side on their feet, slowly Dorian’s hysteria faded. 

“We need to get back to Skyhold,” the Inquisitor offered, “There i think with Dagna’s help we can reverse the spell.” 

“Why not now?” Dorian asked. 

“I don’t have the right tools out here.” 

Dorian sighed but nodded and slowly pulled away from Bull, “I’m okay now Bull. Thank you.” 

Bull leaned down and kissed him, “I’ve always got your back Kadan.” 

That drew a smile from Dorian’s lips.


	11. Making Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

Dorian missed Bull, more than he cared to admit and the snatches of togetherness were hardly enough to stave off months of loneliness and misery. Tavinter was less than friendly now and even Mae was cautioning him to watch his back. 

But here, at least here in this villa, here in Bull’s arms he was safe. It was funny now, now they didn’t even need words. Dorian saw him and a smile that radiated down his entire body lit up the room. Bull crossed the threshold in two steps and scooped Dorian up into his arm. They kissed, softly as first, sweetly. ‘I’ve missed you’ and ‘Welcome home’ exchanged in wordless embrace. Then Bulls hands were on his hips and walking him back wards. He didn’t even grunt when his back hit a wall.

Dorian wrapped his arms around Bull’s thick neck as Bull lifted his love off the ground to pin him with his weight against the wall.

The kisses turned intense, hard and needy. Months of only having memories to sustain them leaving them feeling empty. Now with the other in their arms, hands explored expanses of flesh. Dorian counted all the new scars and would remember to ask for stories later. Bulls hands worked loose belts and Dorian could tell he too was taking stock of Dorian’s body, counting the new scars. 

Dorian broke their kisses for a moment to moan softly between them, his two eyes meeting Bull’s one before diving in for more. Bull grunted as Dorian arched his body into the grown heat between them. 

“Kadan?” 

“Do you really need to ask. The answer is always yes Amatus. Yes. I want you. Now. Always.”


	12. Eating Ice Cream

Bull blinked when a white thing was placed in his hand, “Ice cream.” 

“… And what is it?” 

“Frozen sweetened cream,” Dorian replied as he licked a swatch of the creamy substance away. “Try it, I think you’ll like it.” 

Bull watched Dorian and found himself thinking of other things beside trying the treat. Dorian noticed his staring, “What?” 

“So.. you eat it… by licking it?” 

“Yes.” 

Bull nodded and tried to mimic Dorian’s actions. He blinked at the sweet taste and smiled, “Oh.. it’s cold!” 

“I know, it’s makes summer so much more enjoyable.” 

Bull laughed and sat back to enjoy the treat, so many things he was still learning about and he’d been outside of the Qun for years already. Of course, eating ice cream also meant getting to lick away clinging traces of the cream from Dorian’s nose and mustache. Which got a good laugh from his Kadan.

“We should have it again.” Bull said as he finished his ice cream, “I like eating off you.” 

Dorian blushed, “Pervert.”


	13. Gender Swapped

Bull slowly got up, groaning, his head ringing and his body feeling sluggish, He brought his knees to his chest and rested his forehead on them until the world stopped spinning. A hand pressed to his back. A hushed voice tickling his ear, “…Bull?”

He sat up and turned to face Dorian. The mage looked panicked. Why would he look like that? I wasn’t like Bull hadn’t been flung to the ground on other occasions.

“I’m fine Kadan.” He stopped and put a hand to his throat, his voice was… different.

“Oh maker Bull what did they do to you?”

“What?”

Dorian pulled out his little looking glass, the one he kept on hand to make sure his mustache was perfect and handed it to Bull. The Mercenary inspected himself and what he saw made him hate magic more than he did already. His face was thinner, dramatic high arching cheeks with out a lick of facial hair to be found. His horns looks smaller in comparison, but at least his scars were the same. He slowly tilted the looking glass down along his neck and chest, he stared in one eyes shock.

“Oye, Bull-y, we’re gonna have to get you a shirt to cover your titties. Or at least something to hold them until we can change you back. You can change him back rite Dorian?” Sera asked walking over looking just as concerned as Dorian did.

“I certainly will find a way.”

“I’m…a woman?” Bull asked running a hand over one breast and the other grasping his crotch, “I’m going to murder those mages…. ever single one of them.”

“Yes well, I will certainly let you lead the charge Amatus. Come. Lets get moving. The sooner home, the sooner fixed.”

–

That night in their tent, after Sera had shown Bull how to bind his breasts to prevent them from getting in his way, he settled into a very worrying silence. At least as far as Dorian was concerned.

“Bull. Amatus, Talk to me.” Dorian sat down beside him and touched the man’s arm.

“What if I’m stuck this way Dorian?” Bull asked softly, “You… you don’t like women.”

“We can figure something out Amatus, you are still the brazen oaf I do so adore. So don’t count me out yet.”

“But…”

“Bull, it’s no use fretting about something that may or may not happen. Lets worry about that event should we come to it. But all magics, they have counter curses, dis-spells… we will fix it. So, give me a smile and come eat. Besides, there are plenty around who would help you be who you are. Your body does not define your spirit.”

Bull sighed and nodded for once leaning heavily against Dorian, “Thank you.” 

He was surprised when a kiss fell to his forehead, “Come now, up. To the fire for stew.”

Bull followed Dorian out to their traveling companions and he steeled his heart knowing he would get through this.


	14. Different Clothing

Dorian considered aesthetics to be quite important to his image. He had to be striking, had to look impeccable, as if no matter what he would always be just so. A statue, immovable, unflappable. The Iron Bull was a different story. The man embodied terror, when he got a great axe in his hand or a maul, he had seen a smile of absolute murder pass over his lovers face on the battle field. And it didn’t help that he was a seven foot Qunari with horns that spanned close to four feet from bend to bed. Yet, while Dorian wore his clothes like a shield, Bull didn’t. He worn a leather harness, a few pieces of leather to protect his thighs and crotch, but other wise, the man wore very little in the way of armor or for that matter, clothing.

Dorian considered this as he watch his Amatus in the training circle, perhaps where Dorian’s clothing helped him inspire the fear he wanted, Bull used the lack of clothing the same way. Admittedly, when he’d first joined the Inquisition, seeing Bull run into battle with only the harness - his heart had stopped and stared. One swipe of a blade would be all took to render the man dead. But Bull was a proficient fighter, he rarely walked from fights with injured. Tired, yes. Covered in blood, yes - his own blood, rarely. So imagine the person on the other side of that blade? Seeing a murderous Qunari run at you with only pants and a leather harness, either that beast was mad or so good that you had better count your breaths as they will most likely be your last. Dorian grinned to himself, and his Amatus was good. VERY good.

Dorian smirked and looked at the outfit on their bed, the red satin shirt would indeed look striking on everyone, and he was curious what Bull would look like. Would the shoulders cling to his muscles? Would the pants follow the sumptuous shape of Bulls rump? He sure hoped so. He bit his lip to consider that the fabric would most likely pull over Bull’s broad chest. stretch over his shoulders and back and do very little to hide the power in his frame. Yes, Dorian was very much looking forward getting to see the Iron Bull in something different.


	15. Routines

Bull was a creature of habit, so Dorian discovered after moving into their shared bedroom in Skyhold. In the morning he got up just as the sun rose, always careful not to disturb Dorian. This worked better depending on the weather. When it was cold, no matter how hard Bull tried not to wake him, the sudden rush of cool air from the blankets lifting and Bulls absence of warmth woke the mage. Bull tried to sooth him with soft words and another blanket, but alas, once Dorian was awake, he was awake. Dorian would pout in bed on those days, complaining bitterly about the cold while he watched Bull. First he’d pull on pants, most of the time he slept naked, and honestly Dorian didn’t complain. Bull was a glorious thing to look at. All muscle and little fat, with exquisite form. Even in nothing bu pants Dorian was always pleased by Bulls form.

After he’d pulled on pants he did stretches. Perhaps at one point in the Qunari’s life they were for Bulls actual health, now Dorian was convinced that Bull only did it to further tease Dorian’s sleep deprived brain in the morning. After long stretches Bull moved to slather his horns in balm, give his face a good wash (claimed that dust built up behind his eye patch), and then was down the stairs to fetch breakfast. Now if Dorian hadn’t been woken up from Bulls hasty exit from bed at sun rise, he was then woke by breakfast in bed. Well most mornings anyway. There were some mornings when Bull got so titillated about training he skipped, breakfast all together and went straight down to the pit.

After breakfast Dorian would get up and go his thing, fix his hair and mustache. Apply his kohl and dress, and then head to the library for his ever expanding list of things to research. Sometimes Bull and the Chargers managed to goad him down from his high tower to spare. To the delight of Bull he knew.

After a day of beating people senseless, Bull retreated to the tavern to relax, drink and be merry. Dorian joined him and they made merry until Dorian’s eyes wouldn’t stay open any longer and he excused himself to bed. Dorian doesn’t mind that Bull doesn’t follow him to bed, knowing full well that his absence will not result in another finding their way into the Qunari’s lap. Dorian trusted his Amatus implicitly (of course telling Bull that would only result in the big lug getting an even bigger head.) Yet still most nights Bull followed Dorian and together they undressed, perhaps shared in the days actives neither was apart of before curling up together. Bull always laid on his back, carefully arranging pillows to prop his head and avoid hitting his horn on the walls or head board, and once he was comfortable, Dorian molded himself against Bulls side. He always put his head on Bulls shoulder and his hand over the Bulls chest, making sure he could count his heart beats with his finger tips. Bull always took a deep breath after saying good night and let out a deep rumbling noise, it vibrated down his chest and arms and Dorian felt everything, it was his own signal that he was safe and he could slip into dreams without worry. Dorian kissed what skin he could reach as he fell asleep.

The few times Bull ever deviated from this routine was when they were traveling or when he had it bad for Dorian. Dorian considered with a grin, that perhaps he should re-evaluate what he considered routine, because frankly, Bull did -need- him quite regularly.


	16. Spooning

Bull grunted as he slowly came to, it was early morning and the sun wasn’t quite up yet. He had somehow managed to end up half on his side during the night, and went to roll over on to his back when he felt the sprawl of limbs and body pressed firmly against his back side. The Qunari lifted his head and looked over his shoulder to see Dorian, the mage had one arm tucked under his head and the other hand pressed firmly against his back. His legs were threaded between Bulls and it made rolling over difficult.

 

Maker knew Dorian loved to spoon, but most of the time it was him curled up with Bull pressed to his back, arms around Dorian’s waist. Bull felt a laugh rumbled into his chest, they probably look ridiculous. Unfortunately for him, Dorian wasn’t quite so deeply asleep an the laugh woke him. He sat up and glare down at Bull, “Why are you making noise it’s still so early!”

“I’m sorry Kadan. Here, let me roll over and you can go back to sleep.”

Dorian moved enough to let Bull shift in the bed without squishing him and when he was pulled back against Bulls chest he settled in, “Why were you laughing?”

“No reason. Sleep, I’ll tell you in the morning.”

Dorian yanwed and fell back asleep. Bull smiled, how far he’d come that he’d let a Mage sleep at his back without fear. How far he’d come to hold a mage this close and cherish every moment. How far he’d come to love spooning, and petting and simply being with Dorian. He gave a soft sigh and fell back asleep himself, his mind thinking of Dorian.


	17. Doing Something Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are lots of background couples in this fic, nothing really detailed, but it's mentioned.
> 
> The song that inspired this fic: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jJl9uCwWVac

Dorian and Landon have something to share with their friends.

It wasn’t very often that Herald’s Rest was closed off to the masses of Skyhold. In fact, as Bull walked in he couldn’t even think of the last time it had been roped off for the inner circle. Varric looked up and smiled, “Tiny, you know whats going on?”

“I was going to ask you.” He said taking a seat next to the dwarf, “Is everyone supposed to be here?”

“I think so, Landon was quite clear.” Varric tried to pitch his voice a little higher to the mid Tenor of their leaders’ voice, “Don’t be late! Before the sun goes down.”

“You sound just like me.” The dark skinned Inquisitor quipped causing the Dwarf to jump. Bull laughed, “You’re getting better at sneaking up on people.”

“He must be learning that from you Tiny. Because I know I haven’t been teaching him.”

“For all you know it was Cole who taught me.”

The three men laughed as Cassandra and Cullen joined them. “Jose should be joining us soon,” Cullen offered as he took a seat. Bull was surprised to notice that Cullen wasn’t dressed in his full armor, in fact in looked like he and Landon had been talking. He wore a similar outfit to their leader. Soon enough Sera, with Dagna trailing behind her, joined them from upstairs, Cole following a few soft footsteps behind. Jose and Leliana came in laughing, already having hit a bottle of wine perhaps? Bull felt a smile touch his lips as people began shifting seats again, Cullen moved from Cassandras side to sit next to him, allowing the three human women time to gossip. Well, Jose and Lillian teasing Cassandra mercilessly in regards to her relationship with Landon. But she was smiling even if she was attempting to appear sour and not at all amused. When Cabot joined them and brought a stack of food, Blackwall, Vivienne, and Solas came in the tavern, each looking particularly uncomfortable being there. He then wondered where Dorian was.

Bull’s worry dissipated when he spotted Dorian coming through the door, helping Maryden in getting a harp through the door of the Tavern. He tilted his head curious as to the large stringed instrument. Now even more curious as to what the evening would entail. When the two had gotten the instrument where she wanted it he came over and flopped into Bulls lap.

“Kadan?” Bull chuckled as he brought a hand to Dorian’s back.

“Evening Bull, How are you?”

“I’m well thank you. You?”

He tried to hide his smile, but Bull could tell he was excited and nervous all at the same time, “I am doing very well.” 

“Do you know what’s going on?”

“A little.” A lot, was implied by the tone, “Something to help us all relax.”

“You’re not planning on getting naked are you?” Bulls voice was low so only Dorian could hear. The offended scoff and the smack to his chest was all the answer he needed as Dorian tried to hide the flush to his skin, “Monster!”

Bull chuckled.

“You two are going to be civil I hope?” came Vivienne’s cool voice.

“I am always civil Madam,” Dorian said easily, “It’s him you have to worry about.”

“Bull.”

“Yes Ma’am. Sorry Ma’am.” Bull tried to appear somber, but he could see a simile trying to pull at her lips.

Landon stood and cleared his throat, slowly the group fell silent as he spoke, “Well, tonight is the anniversary of the Inquisition’s official start, and.. in recognition of that I wanted for all of us to get together and celebrate our friendships. I maybe the Herald, but it hasn’t always been Andraste’s words that have guided me. Each of you have shaped this organization for the better. Your words and gifts give me strength in trying to make this thing work. So… Tonight, we dine together as friends, equals. And Maryden has so graciously offered to provide tonight’s entertainment, with a…” his eyes flickered to Dorian, who gave a minute nod, “a gift from Dorian.” 

Eyes turned from Landon to look to the Tavinter Mage. Some looked more concerned than curious. Dorian scoffed, “Landon helped, so don’t all look at me like I’m about to summon demons.”

Landon smiled, “So Cabot, Bring forth the meal!”

The dwarven bartender nodded and with the help of a few scullery maids the long table where everyone was seated. Dorian moved from Bulls lap to the seat next to him and the conversation picked back up, then slowly he noticed the sounds of the harp, soft and gentle in the back ground. Most of the music he didn’t recognize, but Vivienne hummed along to some, Leliana and Jose sang a few notes to a hymn or two with Cassandra looking petrified when they tried to goad her into joining, nearly dying on sight when Landon leaned over and whispered in her ear. Dorian laughed at the sight of the Seeker a bright red, almost as bright as her tunic. Varric pulled out a quill as if he was going to start taking notes resulting in an undignified grab for the quill from Cassandra. When Vivenne pointed out that he couldn’t write anything down without ink, the table, including Cassandra, erupted into laughter.

The songs woke from somber to sweet, sweet to quick paced, or or two of them, Sera got up and pulled Dagna with her to start dancing. Landon even joined her when he recognized the dance.

“It must be a Ferelden thing,” Dorian leaned in against Bull’s shoulder. “Then why isn’t Leliana dancing?”

“Probably because she’s already had three glasses of wine and doesn’t wish to end up on the floor.”

“Oh what was that Dorian?” Leliana turned her sharp green eyes on the mage.

“I said you weren’t dancing due to how tired you were. You work all day and have very little play,” he said easily. Leliana gave him a knowing glare, “You do not think I can dance?”

“I never said such a thing!” he looked horrified.

“He said you were tipsy.” Bull offered and Dorian stared at him in mock betrayal.

Leliana laughed, “You would not be wrong.”

As dinner was finally coming to an end and dessert on it’s way Landon looked to Dorian, “Shall we?”

“Oh…I suppose so,” he said softly and the two men walked over to join Maryden. Landon took her place at the harp and she picked up her fiddle. Dorian was humming to himself and Bull turned in his seat to watch, curious.

“Oh.. Inky and Dorian are putting on a show,” Sera grinned, “This’ll be good.”

The group fell silent as Dorian cleared his throat, “As I am sure none of you are aware, but our esteemed leader is a bit of a poet, and I of course was bred for this sort of thing so, you shouldn’t be surprised. Maryden composed the tune, the words a.. joint effort of myself and Landon. So. Here we go.”

The first notes were were plucked into life by Landon, his calloused fingers, so apt swinging two handed blades, nimble over the cords. Bull heard Cassandra whisper to Jose, “He told me has Sisters, they persuaded him to learn.” 

The notes were then joined by the sweet melody of the fiddle, coaxed into soft, sweet notes that matched the gentle plucking of Landon’s harp.

Then Dorian’s voice, joined them. Bull felt something very deep in his chest stir, he swelled with pride and joy. That his lover was so comfortable with himself and their friends that he felt as ease enough to let them see a very vulnerable talent that Dorian kept very close to his chest, made the warrior grin. Bull had caught him singing in the baths once, maybe twice, and had loved every note, of course when Dorian realized someone was listening he stopped. Yet here he was singing in front of a group. His eyes were closed, and the light of the candles from the tavern painted his already warm skin in an ethereal glow.

‘They say the skies of Thedas are burning / Those mighty nations bleeding in the heat / They’re showing pictures on the missives / Women and children dying in the streets / And we were still at it in our own place / Still trying to reach the future through the past / Still trying to carve tomorrow from a tombstone….

‘But, Hey! Don’t listen to me! / This wasn’t meant to be no sad song. / We’ve heard to much of that before / Right now I only want to be with you / ‘Till the morning dew comes falling / and I wanna take you to the island / Trace your foot prints in the sand / And in the evening when the sun goes down / We’ll make love to the sound of the ocean.’

Bull pulled his eye away from Dorian when Sera stood up and pulled Dagna back to the floor, and very slowly, the Elf wrapped her arms around her lover and the rocked in a slow circle on the floor. Bull could see Elf’s face, somber and no at all the face she showed the world. Dagna was whispering in her ear as they danced. Varric was looking at Blackwall pointedly trying to encourage him to dance with Jose. Cullen stood and offered his hand to Vivienne who looked at him in surprise, but, she took his hand, and together, Templar and Mage danced as if they were at a Ball. Varric stood and tapped Cassandra’s elbow, “Seeker?”

Cassandra laughed, “Really Varric?”

“Your man’s occupied, and I figure I can at least stand in.” She chuckled and accepted. As they walked past Blackwall, Varric whispered, “Ask her to dance.”

As the next refrain started Blackwall worked up the courage, and soon he and Jose where up on the floor dancing. Solas and Leliana looked at each other and then to Bull, He shook his head and motioned for them to go a head.

‘They’re raising banners over by the markets / Whitewashing blasphemy on the shipyard walls / Dark-spawn Gods praying for a mighty showdown / No way our holy flag is going to fall / Up there he sacrifices children / To feed worn-out dreams of yesterday / to teach them dying will lead them into glory…

‘But Hey! Don’t listen to me/ ‘cos this wasn’t meant to be no sad song / I’ve sung too much of that before / Right now I only want to be with you / Till the morning dew comes falling / I want to take you to the island / and trace your your footprints in the sand / and in the evening when there’s no one around / We’ll make love to the sound of the ocean’

Dorian had opened his eyes and had met Bull’s gaze. Coles voice tickling the back side of his mind, “Hope, its bright, like the love he feels. War all around, but here peace, here acceptance, here I can be free. Here I can be. I want him to know, I want him to see it too.” Bull reached over and put a hand to Cole’s arm, “I do kid. I see it.”

‘Now I know us plain folks don’t see all the story / And I know this peace and love’s just copping out / and I guess these young boys dying in the ditches is just what being free is all about / and how this twisted fade rift in the skies/ will bring us all together in the end / And we’ll go marching down the road to freedom … freedom….. freedom.’

Dorian’s voice was sweet and soft as it drew out the last word and note. Bull could feel the weight of the song on everyone heart. There was a war, there was death, and they tried desperately against all the pain they saw to find something to anchor them. Some of them had been lucky, finding that peace in the people around them. Bull and Dorian, Dagna and Sera, Landon and Cassandra and perhaps even Jose and Blackwall, others were thinking of old loves and flames and just the freindship and kinship they’re found. Bull let Dorian come to him as Cassandra joined Landon asking him to play another song for her with Maryden. One by one people went to their seats or in Vivienne ’s case, after a soft kiss to Cullen’s cheek, left. Bull could see the pain in her hand. He could imagine being with our his heart. His Kadan. As Dorian sat down in his lip he wrapped the mage in a fierce hug.

“You liked it then?”

“Very much.” Bull agreed in a husky voice, “I could have listened to it all night.”

Dorian didn’t try to hide the blush that tinted his cheeks, “Sap.”

“Care for dessert Kadan?”

“No, not now, simply hold me for a while.”

“I can do that.” Bull agreed as a perky song started playing and the somber feeling was soon lifted again. Bull was lucky, he might not have the Qun, but… he thinks, ‘I found something much better.’


	18. In Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentioning of M!Inquisitor and Cassandra

Dorian snarled as he let loose a barrage of fireballs, then with little down time snapped his staff forward the energy focused from the fade and released from the foci at the end of his staff. the enemy flew back as he caught fire. Dorian scanned the battlefield, In the side lines of his vision he watched as Bull charged from one enemy to the next, Landon hot on his heels, both warriors swinging great swords and axes like they were twigs. Cole was no where to be seen but the rouge was good at staying hidden and rending their enemies of their limbs with little more than a grunt.

The mage pulled on his mana and threw his barrier far to block a hit to Bull’s blind side. The warrior felt the brunt of the force but no blood welled to the surface. He didn’t even look back as he cleaved the idiot in two.

Then… as soon as the noise of battle reached it crescendo, it died. Dorian’s breath heaved in his chest and he offered a smile to Landon and Bull. Landon leaned against his sword stuck in the sand as he caught his own breath, his pristine white leather covered in blood. But Bull didn’t offer a smile, he looked concerned. That’s when Dorian felt the pull of the fade, and it wasn’t from Cole’s ability. With little thought he threw up his own barrier as ice crashed down on him, the air turning bitter and chill even in the desert heat. The barrier had destroyed much of the spells potency, but still it fogged his mind. Dorian tried to push the fog from his mind as he heard the roar off battle again. He had to protect Bull. Had to move!

With heavy limbs he drew his magic to him and with a yell he pushed the ice from his skin. He gained his balance with a twirl of his staff and spun around to find the mage that had eluded him. Bull was rushing past him as he caught sight of the mage. He sneered and soon purple energy was crackling along his fingers and with a snarl that matched Bull’s battle cry he launched the death knoll. A blast of necrotic energy knocked the mage on his arse, dead hands holding him to the ground. He was screaming as the dead tried to pull him in the ground after them, Bull finished him off with a swift swing of his axe. And the dead took their prize, the crunch of bone as it tugged under the sand sickening.

Bull shouldered his axe and turned back to Dorian, “You okay Kadan?”

“Never better Amatus. You are not injured?”

“No you sprang that barrier up just in time to keep me from getting shanked.”

“I do try. I do like it when you are not riddled with holes.”

“That mage didn’t get you did they?”

“No.” Dorian walked up to him and touched his face, “You alerted me to his presence. You saved me.”

“Seems we’re even.”

“I didn’t realize we were counting.” 

Bull laughed and stole a quick kiss.

Landon sighed, “Are you two done?”

“Oh hush! You’re just grumpy because you didn’t bring Cassandra along!” Dorian called as he slipped his staff into it’s holder.

"She made me promise. Warm hands on my shoulders, hurry home.”

“Cole.” Landon’s voice cut through the boys voice, “That’s not a hurt.”

“It is and isn’t.”

Bull just thumped the boy on the back, “He’s missing his sweet heart, it’ll be fixed right up when we get back to sky hold.”

Dorian laughed, “So then let us hurry on. I know I am quiet ready to be done of this place.”


	19. Cooking

Dorian stretched, every vertebra popping as he arched his back. His arms up over his head and toes curling and uncurling, a most undignified noise emitted from his mouth as he felt the blood rush along his limbs. As he collapsed back into a boneless heap on the bed he drew in a deep breath and blinked, it smelled of curry. Which, couldn’t be, since he was in a little shack in the middle of crestwood with a bum ankle. Bull would be most displeased at him for getting up, but up he go up any way. He pushed on to his good leg and hopped his way to the door framed. He opened the door and looked into the small living area.

“Bull?” he asked seeing the large Qunari bent over a small pot over an open fire, “What are you doing?’

“You’re supposed to be in bed Kadan.” Bull quipped.

“Yes well, my nose is telling me there is curry, which must be mistaken.”

Bull chuckled and got up to help Dorian to a somewhat cushioned chair, “You’re not wrong. It is curry.”

“Wh-what? How?” he gaped, “that is …. a tavinter food!”

“I know it is Kadan. I bought it.”

“Where?!” he demanded.

“From a trader in Val Rouyeux when I was there with Boss a few weeks back. I had intended to cook it for you when we were both back at sky hold, but seeing how you twisted your ankle and can’t travel, I thought I’d crack it open early so to speak.”

“How did you know I liked curry?” Dorian whispered.

“I didn’t. I was just hoping.”

Dorian felt this big smile tug on his lips, but he steeled his voice to one of harshness, “The Iron Bull.. I demand you come over here this instant.”

Bull looked over at him, Dorian rarely if ever used his full title, specifically with the article. He cautiously walked over to Dorian who surged out of his chair. He caught Bull by the horns to pull them together into a searing kiss.

“You big baffoon, I utterly adore you,” he muttered against his lips, “Thank you.”

Bull wrapped his arms around his middle with a laugh, “Easy Dorian, You’ll sprain your other ankle. It’s almost done… I think so, sit back and enjoy.”

Dorian eased back into his chair and watched with anticipation, he felt like a child on wintersend day, all hope and awe at the gifts to be received. When Bull brought over the bowl of orange liquid, dotted with chunks of chicken and a piece of flat bread on the side, he giggled like a child, and very slowly started to savor each intoxicating bite. The rich flavors bursting over his tongue, the chicken juicy and tender. The bread, cooked to perfection, had a hint of cheese, sharp, intermixed. It was just what he needed, the taste of home so profound it made him sigh.

Bull watched him with a critical eye and at the sigh he frowned, “What… is it not good?”

Dorian opened his eyes to look toward the mercenary, “No… quite the opposite. It is perfection in a bowl and should I ever figure out how to adequately express my gratitude at such an amazing gesture I will do so. But until then, Thank you Bull. Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was using Indian Curry as the inspiration for the food in this one. The flat bread being Nan.


	20. Argument / Make Up (Part One)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I combined two of the challenges to make one cohesive story/thought

Bull was working on some reports for Lellianna, he was about half way done and knew that soon he’d have to quit as Dorian would be back from his trip with the Inquisitor. They had gone to Val-Royeaux for supplies and honestly he was pretty sure it was because Landon was looking for some book to impress Cassandra. Dorian had told him that Landon had asked him (he hated the gossip game honestly) about poetry. His lover had been running dangerously low of mustache wax and kohl, so naturally Dorian had volunteered to join Landon.

Bull groaned as he sat up from the too small desk and stretched his arms over his back, several joints in his shoulders and vertebra down his back popped in protest to the hunched position he had taken. He was trying to convince Dorian to get a taller desk. He huffed and picked up the quill and was back to writing.

It was a good thing he was putting the quill back in ink well when the door to his and Dorian’s share room rattled open, “Amatus! I’m home!”

Bull turned his head and offered a smile, “Welcome back, did you find what you needed in Val Royeaux?

Dorian smiled, “Of course, the man tried desperately to swindle me with his prices, but I was able to convince him that it wasn’t a …. good….. idea.”

Dorian’s eyes had swept over him and his location to access what he’d been up to before his grand entrance, but something caught his eye and he’d trailed off, eyes going wide and posture changing in an instant.

“Dorian?” Bull asked curiously.

“What ARE you doing!” he cried pushing back Bull and pulling the ink well off the desk. He had flung the quill to the desk, caring little for the papers he marked with ink in doing so. With reverent hands he capped the well and cradled it.

Bull was stuck between being annoyed at Dorian for ruining his reports and being concerned as to why Dorian was concerned over the ink well. When the mans grey eyes grew misty, concern won out. He lowered his voice, “Dorian? What’s wrong?”

“How dare you!” Dorian spat, “How dare you use my things without asking!”

Bull could understand that being a problem, but that was clearly not it as he’d done a hell of a lot worse, like the time he used Dorian’s blanket to dry off and accidentally ripping it with his horns. The worst it got was a stink eye and a demand that Bull replace it. Which he did, always. Hell, he bought Dorian shit all the time.

“I’m sorry, you’re right I should have asked. But I figured it could just replace it when the merchants got some new ink in next week. I really need to -”

“I DON’T CARE! YOU CAN’T REPLACE THIS!” he screamed and fell to his knees weeping.

Bull was now completely lost. You didn’t cry over an ink well.

“Dorian…” he slowly moved towards him and knelt down beside him, “Kadan… this is more than me just using the ink. What’s this really about?”

Bull had never seen Dorian so upset, he was chocking on his sobs and bent over as he held the well to his chest. Bull decided talking wasn’t going to happen and he pulled the mage into his lap and cradled him against his chest. He murmurered soft things in Qunlat and Tevene, things his Tama had said to him when he was upset as a child. After nearly twenty minutes of hysterical sobbing, Dorian’s body relaxed and he caught his breath, “I…It was a gift from Felix.”

Bull winced, shit, “Oh Kadan. I am so sorry.”

Dorian drew in a rattled breath, “I… I’m sorry I shouldn’t have yelled at you.”

“It’s okay. If I had known Dorian… I’m sorry.”

Dorian laughed a little bitterly, “I know Felix intended me to use it, But… I broke the quill several months ago, and … And I thought I all have left of him is some damn ink.”

“Shh… Shh.” Bull had known Felix’s death had hit Dorian hard, the man had a habit of bottling things ups, this was just another part of his mourning his best friend’s death. “He will never be forgotten so long as you keep him in your heart.”

There was a moment of silence before, “That is a remarkably human thought.”

“Is it? For the world and self are one. We are and shall always be apart of the world. Even when we die we are apart of the world.”

Dorian blinked, “Is… is that from the Qun?”

“It is.”

Dorian blinked, “That is… that is comforting.”

“I’m sorry I used the ink Kadan.”

“It’s okay…” He turned his head and placed a soft kiss to Bull’s chin, “Thank you for understand.”

Bull brought his hand to Dorian’s face and wiped away a tear, “Shall we go get some grub and ale?”

“Huh.. you’re not suggesting a drink my woes away?”

“It helps numb the pain, helps us process it.”

“Oh… its that right?” Dorian laughed softly, “I won’t say no to good company and food.”

Bull let Dorian get up first before getting to his feet, and together they headed down to the tavern.


End file.
